Contagious
by yaba
Summary: He marvels at how incredibly sweet she tastes, how he has ever gone without her. Lucas/Brooke


_**Contagious**_

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Rating: M

Spoiler: Midway through 5.18.

A/N: We need happy Brucas on this forum goddamn it!

Song: "Somehow" by Citizen Cope

***

_Cause you believe me somehow  
You're second to none_

She's sitting on the couch with a mug of herbal tea, a light duvet wrapped around her, as she tries to keep it together. The house seems so quite, so hallow, without the baby cries that filled it for the last few weeks that she almost thinks the knock on the door is a figment of her imagination.

But it isn't. The knocking is persistent and continues until she yells, "It's open" and wonders for a second if anyone in Tree Hill even locks their doors anymore.

She certainly doesn't.

Even though she's facing the door, her mind is elsewhere so she doesn't even realize that her late night guest is Lucas until he shrugs his jacket off and the other side of the couch dips underneath his weight.

"Hey." He says and places a comforting hand on her knee, "You okay?"

"Fine" She replies easily and gives him a small smile, placing the empty mug on the coffee table, "How about yourself? Still looking for P. Sawyer?"

He's silent for a moment, as if he's unsure what to say, and Brooke watches him as he runs his hands through his freshly shaved head and contemplates,

"Didn't find her huh?" Brooke teases cheekily, while tightening the blanket around her.

"Actually" He says quietly, "I did and we're okay."

Brooke frowns, wondering what brought on his sudden brooding and reaches over to squeeze his hand, "Good, because I can't imagine the two of you apart any longer."

She's surprised at the ease with which the words tumble out of her mouth. When she'd agreed to return to Tree Hill with Peyton three months ago, she braced herself for her best friend's pursuit of the blond author, knowing that no matter how pathetic it may have seemed, the wound from their break up was still fresh and she prepared herself for the sting.

But it never came.

_And you got my love  
You got me under the gun_

Perhaps she wasn't as hung up on her first love as she had thought originally.

Brooke misses the forlorn look that momentarily crossed Lucas's blue gaze, but she doesn't miss his reply.

"Actually, we didn't get back together."

Brooke turns to face him, her face painted in a state of surprise,

"Really? Why not?"

Lucas smiles, "Because she's right. As much as we were the perfect love story, the Lucas and Peyton relationship ended in that hotel room in LA four years ago and everything afterwards is just a dream."

Brooke watches him carefully as he explains what happened between Peyton and him half an hour before in her office. At first she refuses to believe that it's truly over between them, but the more he delves into the conversation, the more convinced she becomes.

He tells her about the mural Peyton drew on the River court, and how he'd found her at her office at Tric, and he mentions that Mia called her from the tour, telling her that someone who knew Ellie is there with her.

When he's finished speaking, Brooke gives him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, "I'm proud of you guys." She admits.

Internally, she isn't sure what to think. After all she won't truly believe that Peyton is okay with what has happened between her and Lucas until she speaks to the curly blond herself, but for the moment she's smiling, because she's happy.

Not particularly on a selfish level, because in this love triangle she was the odd man out long ago, but because she hopes that her two best friends can move on and finally achieve the true happiness that eluded them for so long.

"Thanks." Lucas murmurs back, as if he's read her mind and knows exactly why she's somewhat relieved by the first mature talk Peyton and he have had in months.

"You're welcome Broody." Brooke replies, smiling brightly at him, and he has to smile back, because her dimples are contagious and he loves it when she grins.

They sit in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, but when Brooke gets up to put her cup away, Lucas breaks the quietude,

"Lindsay left me a message tonight, telling me she missed me." He says, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

_Cause you will see me somehow  
I'll stay with you, stay with you, stay with you till the end_

Brooke lets out a small 'oh' and leans back against the throw pillows, no longer interested in cleaning up.

She doesn't deny to herself that she hadn't even thought of Lindsay and when her mouth gets a bit dry, Brooke suddenly realizes that the relief she felt when she figured out that Lucas and Peyton had closure was in deed a selfish one.

She's suddenly nervous that Lucas is about to tell her that he's back together with his ex-fiancé so she grips the quilt in her hands and tries to compose herself,

"So you guys are back together?"

_Just like ripping off a Band-Aid_, she tells herself, and she must be chanting this in her head, because she almost misses his quick reply,

"No, but I'm curious as to why you assumed so?" Lucas asks. His voice is a bit playful but when she looks at him, she sees the seriousness in his eyes.

She swallows.

"It's just, well if Peyton is no longer a problem…" Her voice trails off but he shakes his head adamantly at her assumption,

"No, Lindsay and I. We're over for sure. I can't be with someone you doesn't trust me." Lucas explains and when Brooke's eyes widen, he realizes what he just said.

"Luke, she had no reason to trust you. It's you and Peyton for god's sakes and you kissed!" The brunette exclaims and it's the first time this evening that she displays any sort of emotion.

Lucas looks at her numbly, nodding in shame, "I know but I just wish people would stop assuming that Peyton and I are still destined to be together. It's ridiculous."

Brooke shakes her head in disbelief, "C'mon Luke. We both know you've been smitten with her since junior high, I wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't the end."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Brooke." He replies sarcastically but Brooke just sighs, realizing she is being a bit too harsh,

"I'm sorry, but your history speaks for itself. People would stop assuming these things if you would prove them wrong every once in a while."

"Maybe its people's assumptions that won't let me move on, this town is so small and people talk."

At his weak excuse, Brooke rolls her eyes, "So stop listening then. Ignore what everybody else says and do what you want Luke."

He looks at her then, her hazel eyes shining, soft, brown hair framing her face, and despite her appearing so small under that blanket, she suddenly seems full of energy, so optimistic that its infectious.

"_Do what you want Luke."_

_You got your coat on  
Got me focused on  
Don't move and slow motion_

Her words echo in his mind and suddenly before he realizes what he's doing, he leans over and kisses her.

Brooke is probably less caught off guard than he is, because he freezes just as she responds, her tongue tracing his lower lip seductively.

She notices his stillness and pulls back, feeling embarrassed for delving into his embrace so eagerly.

Her eyes are downcast as she mumbles an apology and plays with the edge of the comforter, but Lucas doesn't say anything. He just watches, admires the grace with which she presents herself, the way she tries to conceal her nerves, to remain strong for him, and his heart unconsciously swells with joy and pride and million other emotions that he hasn't felt in months if not years; so he does the only thing that makes any sense to him.

He pulls her face up, cups her cheek, and kisses her sweetly on the mouth.

This time, he doesn't still, doesn't even feel the nerves that threaten to undo him, as she runs her hands against his cheeks and pulls slightly back.

"What does this mean Luke?" She whispers, even though they're the only ones in the house, and Lucas thinks that maybe it's because she's gotten used to being quiet ever since Angie moved in.

The thought of the little toddler reminds him of the selfless deeds the woman in front of him has committed and how far she's come from being the presumably vapid, brainless cheerleader in high school.

He smiles at her, still close enough to her to feel her breath on his face, "I'm doing what I want." He says simply and watches as her eyes shine brightly in response, a smile spread over her features so contagious that he finds himself grinning again.

"Are you sure?" She asks quietly, suddenly all the anxiety she has suppressed threatens to spill over and she just has to know that this time, his intentions are pure.

"More than anything pretty girl. More than anything" He murmurs and kisses her again, this time there's no room for conversation or doubts.

Words seem fruitless at this point.

_Every time I see its just enough  
Cause you and I were meant to be together in love_

Her tongue quickly slips into his mouth and he feels an electric jolt rush through his body, awakening senses that have been dormant since the last time they kissed.

Lucas pulls her closer, until the blanket is discarded and she's in his lap, arms draped around his neck, fingers running up and down his skin.

His hands encircle her waist and for the first time Brooke feels his arousal, which spurns her even more.

She pulls back, standing up and Lucas gives her a questioning look,

"Come with me." She extends her hand and he understands, quickly grasping her soft palm and kissing it, before following her up the stairs.

At some point in the hallway, he presses her against the wall and kisses her senseless, unable to resist the urge to see her breathless again, like so many a night in high school.

He doesn't even realize how badly he wants her, _has_ _wanted_ her since she came back, until she pushes him slowly off her and reaches behind herself to unzip the dress she's wearing.

When it drops to the ground, Lucas's breath hitches ever so slightly. She's standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of pink, lace panties and when his eyes glaze over her shapely legs, the smooth, flat stomach, slightly punctuated by the tattoo on her hip, and finally her breasts, so perfect and bear, he thinks he might lose it right there in her hallway.

So without much contemplation, he grasps her hand and pulls into the bedroom, playfully setting her on the bed, and losing his shirt in the process.

When their lips collide and the soft flesh of her breasts presses teasingly into his chest, Brooke marvels at how natural this all feels.

After so many years apart, he can still have her body humming within minutes.

She feels his fingers trace the hem of her underwear and pushes him up slightly, reaching for the belt buckle and undoing it with ease.

She pushes his jeans down his her toes and his boxers follow, she brings his naked form flush against her by wrapping her legs around his waist.

Lucas groans at the contact and kisses her neck in response, fingers trailing teasingly against her abdomen, tracing the tattoo, before ascending towards her chest.

Brooke shudders when his hand encloses over her breast, and Lucas continues his assault on her neck, no doubt leaving a mark there, though neither seems to care.

_And I said all my life  
See I been spending all this time_

She arches into his hand, begging for more, and Lucas can't deny her passionate pleas so he leans down, encircling a protruding nipple in his mouth, sucking on the pink flesh as tenderly as possible.

The sensations in her body are on overload and she can't control her erratic movements as she thrusts up against his erection, making him groan against her breast, sending another wave of sensation down her spine, pooling in the heat between her thighs.

Lucas senses her urgency and places tender kisses down her stomach, before pulling her underwear all the way down her legs.

Before she can ask about protection, her entire body goes on fire when he pushes her legs apart and runs his tongue excruciatingly slowly over her slit, encircling her clit.

She clenches the comforter in her hands, her back almost completely off the bed as she rotates her hips against his mouth, hoping for release.

He marvels at how incredibly sweet she tastes, how he has ever gone without her. Running his hands up and down her thighs, he steals a moment to look at her, just to admire how her body responds to his touch, and the expression contorted in pleasure as she begs for her release.

A new wave of arousal overtakes him as she breathes his name, her incredibly, seductive voice sending shivers down his spine, and he reaches behind him, to his jeans. His other hand is still messaging her, working her close to orgasm, but not enough to send her over the edge.

He finally retrieves the condom he knows he kept in his wallet and pulls it on hastily, before Brooke can realize what has happened, he lies on top of her, careful not to crush her, and without warning, sinks deep inside of her.

Brooke gasps and he silences her moan with a kiss.

They move slowly together, watching each other as if this is the first time they have ever made love.

And even though it isn't, it's still very new, because something about this time seems more real and solid than back then.

This time, there will be no running away and no giving up.

This time, she'll try not to let her insecurities get the best of her and he'll try to swallow his pride more often and fight for her when she needs him to.

Lucas raises her hands above her head, intertwining them with his own and pulls her legs up higher on his waist, sinking even deeper inside of her.

_Cause you believe me somehow  
You're second to none_

The heat from her body is overwhelming him, creating sensations he didn't know he was capable of; he reaches down between them and presses his slightly, cool fingers against her heated skin.

She arches against him, hands free of his hold, and driving nails into his back as she tries to fight her impeding orgasm.

She wants to come with him, but he's making it impossible by leaning down to flick her nipple with his tongue and still thrusting inside of her.

He leans down and buries his head in the crook of her neck, feeling his orgasm approaching, he whispers her name, begs her to let go, and when she clenches around him, he slams into her one final time, and feels the reverberation of movement as they come together.

In spite of the incredible pleasure coursing through his body, Lucas manages to watch Brooke as she comes, her mouth lax, breaths shallow, and clearly trying to keep some semblance of mind as her orgasm rips through her.

When she relaxes against him, he leans down and affectionately brushes her lips against his, before attempting to lie down besides her.

But Brooke stops him, wrapping her legs tighter around him.

"No, stay like this." She asks, "Just for a little while."

Lucas nods, kissing her forehead, "Anything for you."

-x-

_And you got my love  
You got me under the gun_

The next morning, Brooke wakes up alone, but for some reason the usual anxiety doesn't set in.

For some odd reason, she actually believed Lucas last night when he said he'd be here in the morning.

When she slips out of bed, on her way to the bathroom, and almost trips over his belt, she chides herself for doubting him, and quickly grabs the silk robe off the back of her vanity chair and walks down the stairs.

She finds him in the kitchen, shirtless, just in his jeans, with his back turned to her. Brooke leans against the archway and admires him for a few stolen moments.

She hasn't realized it until now, but she isn't even admiring his physical attractiveness, instead she's watching him as he moves around the kitchen with familiarity. He flips something on the skillet and it makes a sizzling sound.

Her stomach growls slightly and Lucas lets out a small chuckle,

"I know you're watching me Davis." He teases without turning around, and Brooke makes her way to him, lithe arms encircling his waist, as her hands travel down his happy trail.

She feels him tense up as she nears the fly of his jeans but she merely kisses the skin between his shoulder blades, rests her cheek against it, and sighs,

"You're still here."

At this, Lucas abandons his kitchen duties and turns around, wrapping his arms around her and tilting her chin up to look at him,

"I said I would be didn't I?"

Brooke nods blushingly, embarrassed for doubting him, but Lucas is a step ahead of her.

"I know I deserve your doubts Brooke, but I made a promise to myself last night that if we decided to do this, I would not let you down. I've wasted too much time letting people in my life down, and I don't want to do that to you."

He emphasizes this with a gentle kiss, refusing to let her wonder any longer, and Brooke smiles up at him, responding to his kiss.

"And I promise not to over think things." She says quietly and he understands.

There's a moment of silence, as they relish in their embrace, but the smell of burning egg on the stove catches their attention and Lucas quickly transfers the omelet onto a plate.

"You made my favorite." Brooke acknowledges, pouring two cups of coffee for them and Lucas smiles at her, having decided sometime between kissing her and falling asleep besides her, that if she'll let him; he'll make her favorite eggs for the rest of their mornings together…

_Cause you will see me somehow  
I'll stay with you, stay with you, stay with you till the end…_

-x-


End file.
